Romance épistollaire
by Jolie-plume
Summary: Où quand Sirius décide de s'inscrire sur un réseau social à la mode sorcier.


_L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_Voici mon premier Snack._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**Romance épistollaire.**

- Je m'ennuie !

- Sirius, ce n'est pas parce que tu le repètes toutes les trentes secondes que ça va changer. lui reprocha Rémus.

Ce dernier, coincé au Square Grimmauld par ordre de Dumbledore commençait à en avoir marre des jérémiades de son ami.

- Mais Mus, je ne peux même pas sortir.

- Encore heureux ! Imagines si l'on te voyait, tu es un meurtrier aux yeux du monde.

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent à l'énonciation de ces quelques mots, ce que le lycanthrope remarqua.

- Siry, ne fais pas cette tête là... Quand cette maudite guerre sera finie, tu seras innoncenté.

- Seulement si nous en sommes les vainqueurs...

- J'admire ton optimisme. se moqua gentiment son ami.

- Excuses-moi...

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! une occupation, un passe-temps, quelqu'un pour discuter, n'importe quoi qui te fasse changer d'air !

- plutôt difficile vu que je dois rester cloitrer ici...

-...

Soudain, Rémus eut une idée !

- Je sais ! Nous allons t'inscrire sur un réseau de chouette social !

- un quoi ?

- Le principe vient des réseaux sociaux moldus. Le but est de prendre contact avec des gens pour parler de centre d'intêret commun, en prenant soin de rester prudent.

- Comment ça fonctionne ?

- Et bien, pour commencer, il te faut rédiger un profil. tu l'envois par chouette et ton profil est ensuite analysé. Si quelqu'un correspond, ton profil lui ai envoyé et vous voilà devenu correspondants.

- Ca me tente assez bien... Je crois que je vais essayer ! Merci Lunard.

- De rien mais...

- Mais ? le coupa Sirius.

- promêts-moi d'être très prudent dans ce que tu diras... je ne tiens pas à te réperdre douze ans...

- Je te le promet. fit le brun avant de prendre affectueusement son ami dans ses bras.

Il se leva et alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour rédiger son profil. Cela lui prit pas mal de temps car il ne savait que dire. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il l'eut fini, l'attacha à la chouette de Rémus et l'envoya. Celui qui le recevrait pourra lire ceci :

" Pseudo : Dogtwelve.

Informations personnelles : Homme, gay, affectueux, n'aimant pas trop les chats en général, courageux, beau, un peu tête brulée.

Interessé par : Homme ayant déjà été victime de la vie et ne jugeant pas hativement les personne pour discutions et plus si affinité.

Sirius redescendit et expliqua ce qu'il avait mis sur son profil à Rémus, qui approuva.

- Au fait, ce soir, quelques membres de l'ordre viennent pour discuter du fils Malefoy.

- Dont Servilus ?

- Vu que c'est le parrain...

Sirius grogna... Sa journée était fichue !

* * *

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Sirius était occupé à compter les lattes du plafond tant il s'ennuyait, la chouette de Rémus toqua aux carreaux, tenant une lettre dans son bec.

Immédiatement, Sirius alla lui ouvrir et prit la lettre. Son contenu était tel :

" Cher Dogtwelve,

Je dois bien t'avouer que la dernière partie de ton profil m'a intrigué et interressé. je recherche également quelqu'un victime des caprices de la vie et je serai bien mal placé de juger quelqu'un hativement étant moi-même victime de jugements dû à une erreur de jeunesse.

Cependant, je dois admettre que nous n'avons tout de même pas grand chose en commun. En effet, bien que je sois gay, je ne suis ni quelqu'un de très affectueux, ni quelqu'un de très beau. Je suis plutôt réfléchi que tête brulée sauf en compagnie de certains rebus de la societé.

En espérant que ma réponse te satisfera,

Amicalement,

Darkeyes."

Sirius était plutôt satisfait par cette réponse et avait hâte d'apprendre à connaitre cet homme. Bien qu'il y ait des diffèrences entre lui et ce dernier, Sirius était intrigué par cette erreur de jeunesse qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs et il aimait sa façon de s'exprimer.

Impatient, sirius lui répondit, avant d'aller rejoindre Rémus au salon.

* * *

Assis à la table du 12, Square Grimmauld, Dumbledore, Molly et arthur Weasley, Kingsley, Lupin, Rogue et Black discutaient de Drago Malefoy.

- Faut-il l'integrer dans l'ordre ? demanda Molly.

- Harry lui fait confiance. dit Rémus.

- Il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux Malefoys ! intervient Arthur.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Drago comme je le connais, intervient Séverus Rogue, vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il subit chez lui. Je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- On ne devrait jamais croire ce que dit un mangemort, ancien ou non... déclara Sirius.

- La ferme Black !

- Toujours aussi charmant Servilus. Cependant, si Harry dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, je le crois.

- On ne devrait jamais croire un Potter. pesta Rogue.

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis le graisseux.

- Allons allons, calmez-vous mes amis. dit Dumbledore.

- Faisons nous donc confiance au fils Malefoy ? interrogea Rémus.

Finalement, au therme de la soirée, il fut convenu que Drago pouvait integrer l'ordre du phoenix.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Sirius discutait avec Darkeyes via le réseau de chouette social et il se rendait compte qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il aimait sa façon de penser et sa vision de la guerre ainsi que du monde sorcier.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de leur erreurs passées. Cependant, le brun était de plus en plus curieux et voulait savoir ce qui avait pu rendre son ami si triste car, il ne pouvait le nier, entre les lignes des lettres de Darkeyes, on lisait une grande tristesse. C'est pourquoi, il lui écrivit ceci :

" Mon cher Darkeyes,

je sais que nous avions convenu de ne pas parler de nos erreurs de jeunesses mais j'avoue être de plus en plus curieux à ton sujet.

Je sais que tu as peur d'en parler et je suis conscient qu'à l'époque actuelle, il n'est pas prudent de dévoiler ce genre de chose...

Néanmoins, saches que quoi que tu répondes ou dises, je ne te jugerai pas.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Ton ami, dogtwelve."

un peu plus tard, Sirius récut une réponse :

" Dogtwelve,

Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accorder facilement ma confiance cependant, je sens qu'à toi, je peux la donner...

Disons que j'ai accordé ma confiance à la mauvaise personne. A cause de mes mauvais choix, une personne que j'affectionnais beaucoup est morte et j'ai détruit une famille...

j'espere que je ne t'effraie pas et que cet aveux ne changera rien entre nous.

Amicalement,

Ton Darkeyes. "

Le brun était ému, personne ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point il comprennait Darkeyes. A cause de lui, petigros était devenu le gardien du secret des Potter, james et Lily étaient morts et harry n'avait plus que lui et les horribles dursley pour seule et unique famille.

Il répondit à son ami, lui expliqua comme il le comprennait sans donner de détails, le remercia de sa confiance et lui assura que ça ne changait rien entre eux. ensuite, il alla trouver Rémus.

- Mus ?

- Oui ?

- Penses-tu que l'on puisses tomber amoureux d'une personne que l'on n'a jamais vu ?

- Je ne sais pas Sirius mais je sais que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant et aussi détendu que depuis que tu lui parles. répondit son ami dans un sourire malicieux.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutûme, Séverus Rogue était de son plein gré au Square Grimmauld. il avait en effet besoin d'un ouvrage et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être : dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black !

Sirius était tellement ravi de sa précense qu'on pouvait l'entendre grogner de temps à autre. Rémus, lui, lisait tranquillement un livre et, si Séverus avait été un tant soit peu plus attentif à son entourage, il aurait remarqué que c'était justement celui qu'il cherchait.

- Siruis ! se plaignit Rémus.

- Oui ?

- Tu grognes...

- Désolé mais il y a un nuisible dans ma bibliothèque.

- Navré de te déranger Black ! cracha Rogue.

Sirius se remit à grogner. Agacé, Lupin lui dit :

- Sirius, et si tu allais écrire une lettre à ton bien aimé Darkeyes ?

BOUM

Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent vers un Rogue en état de choc et ayant laché sa pile de livres.

- Rémus, on dirait bien que notre Servilus va hyperventiler...

- Ca t'étonne Dogtwelve ?

Sirius venait de se prendre une claque. C'était... _lui _?

- Toi ? Mais comment ? s'exclama Sirius, horrifié.

Si Séverus était furieux, il était aussi attristé par la réaction du brun.

- Je ne pense pas avoir mentionné être interressé par les mangemorts sur mon profil !

- Ni moi par la zoophilie Black !

Rémus Lupin, quand à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son livre...

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un traitre, un chien de mangemort ! Comment peux-tu vivre avec ça et te faire passer pour quelqu'un de bien par un réseau social ? Tu n'est qu'un connard fini !

hors de lui, Séverus sortit sa baguette et la plaça sous la gorge du brun. Puis, se ressaisissant, il lui dit hargneusement :

- Je préfère ça au fait d'être un assassin...

En ce souvennant de cette affreuse nuit, Rémus se fit encore plus petit.

Sur ce, Séverus Rogue se retourna, prêt à partir. il se sentait plus malheureux que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant sauf peut-être à la mort de Lily. il s'était confié à quelqu'un comme jamais avant et avait cru être enfin compris par quelqu'un et il fallait que cette personne soit en réalité cet imbécile de Black ! il n'avait même pas cherché à le comprendre et l'avait directement insulté...

Sirius avait été surpris puis choqué et enfin triste en apprennant la véritable identité de Darkeyes. Maintenant, les pensées défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Séverus était Darkeyes. C'était son ennemi depuis Poudlard mais il ne s'était encore jamais sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Askaban ni aussi compris. Cependant, c'était Servilus... il pensa alors aux paroles de Rémus : il était souriant et détendu depuis qu'il lui parlait. Soudain, il s'arrêta de réfléchir, il savait !

- SEVERUS !

A l'entende de son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi, Rogue se stoppa dans le couloir et se retourna.

Sirius le rejoignit et il resséra l'emprise sur sa baguette. Que lui voulait encore cet abruti ?

Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Sirius l'agrippa par la taille, le regarda tendrement en lui murmurant "pardonnes-moi" avant de lui ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Surpris, Séverus écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma sous la chaleur et la douceur des lèvres du brun. Il laissa tomber sa baguette, mit ses mains sur les hanches de Sirius pour le rapprocher plus et répondit au baiser.

THE END.


End file.
